In space, no one can hear you scream.....
by Liger Vegeta Panzer
Summary: Dont know why I named this story that! If any of you have a better idea of what it should be, please tell me.
1. They Fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the first 2 chapters. Do I even need to say this? Oh well, on to the story.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Trunks and Pan were having an argument in the living room of Trunks house, aka Capsule Corp.  
  
"Pan! You weren't supposed to blow up the freaking gravity machine!" Trunks yelled at the raven-haired beauty.  
  
"Trunks, you dummy! If you would have stopped the damn blast your stupid gravity room would still be there!" Pan shouted back at the lavender-haired hunk (A/N- I'm not gay, I just figured that's how women in the DBZ world saw him).  
  
At that moment, Vegeta walked in. He had heard the fighting from the kitchen and decided to look in on it.  
  
"QUIET DOWN, BRATS!!" The saiyan king ordered. Both Pan and Trunks looked his way.  
  
"Good. Now, what the hell is this argument about?"  
  
"Well sir," Pan said. "Trunks and I were training in the gravity room when I shot a blast at him-" Pan was cut-off by Trunks.  
  
"-Which she knew I couldn't block." Trunks said.  
  
Both Pan and Trunks started arguing again. 'Oh this is getting boring.' Vegeta thought.  
  
The last thing Pan and Trunks felt before blacking out, was Vegetas fist to the back of their head.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I know, I know. Kinda short. But I promise I'll make up to you guys in chapter 2. Im working on it now. 


	2. They Awake.

bDisclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z/GT characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I'M NEW AT THIS!! I didn't use Tylenol or Advil in this chapter because they are prohibited in Japan. That's where DB/Z/GT take place. Well, most of it. The bold words are my little inputs. Anyway, on to the story!b  
  
  
  
Pan awoke in a space pod, strapped into one of the chairs. She looked to the right to see Trunks in a chair, still unconscious. She looked at the controls in front of her and noticed a flashing light. She pressed the button next to the light and saw Bulma's face pop up on a vid screen b(Like on Zoids®)b.  
  
"HI!!!" Came the blue-haired woman's obnoxious b(Sorry for all the Bulma fans)b shrilly voice. "Which ever of you wake up first, make sure to tell the other one about this message. Vegeta and I thought it would be best to put you and the other on a space shuttle for a trip. We think being away from earth will be good for both of you. You will notice there is a supply of Capsules under the pilot's chair that contains extra energy for the ship, so you can get back. Food, water, clothes, medicine, bandages and tools should you need them. When you two are ready to come back to Earth, un-capsulate the energy container and hook it up to the battery. The coordinates for Earth are 200.16.0.24 on the standard map on the inter- stellar map they are 200.16.0.24.354.9853. And if you want to get up, make sure to activate the gravity machine. I hope you two have fun now! Buh- bye!"  
  
The vid screen went black and disappeared. "Damn! Why did you do this Bulma?" Pan muttered as she undid her restraints, flipped a few switches beside a sign that said 'Gravity' and decided to look around.  
  
It wasn't until she got up that she realized how much of a headache she had. She went down a hallway to try and find some headache medicine. She looked all over the ship until she got to a big round room. There was something that looked like a giant, metal tree in the middle of it. At the base of the "tree" was a control panel that said 'Gravity Machine'. Pan looked at a knob and a button that said 'Instructions'. She turned the knob to the right so that the arrow was pointing at some small writing that said 600x. Immediately the machine powered up with a whirring noise and Pan was pushed down heavily. She then realized this was a gravity room b(DUH!)b. She slowly lifted her arm up and turned the knob back to 'Normal' mode.  
  
'Oh wait! The medicine is under the chair!' Pan thought. She got up on her legs then fell back down. The sudden gravity change had made her legs more than a little shaky. She got up slower this time and made her way back to the cockpit. She sat down and grabbed the white box with a red plus on it. She saw a capsule chart on the top of the inside lid. She searched until she found what she was looking for. "A-49." She said, saying the capsule number. Trunks woke up and looked at Pan. "Where are we?" He asked.  
  
Pan explained their predicament to Trunks. Suddenly:  
  
RRRRREEEEEE! RRRRREEEEEE! Sirens were going off. Lights were flashing. "DANGER! DANGER! NON-EARTHLY/SAIYAN/NAMEKIAN CRAFTS ARE HEADING STRAIGHT AT THE SHIP! DANGER!"  
  
Pan looked out of the window in front of her and saw ten red spacecrafts heading their way. All had weapons that looked as if they could rip through the ship easily.  
  
"We are in SERIOUS shit here, Pan." Trunks said coolly.  
  
b_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
You people hate me now don't you? MWAHAHAHAHA! That's my evil laugh. Well, please review!b 


End file.
